vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Necrozma
Necrozma= |-|Dusk Mane Necrozma= |-|Dawn Wings Necrozma= Summary Necrozma is a mysterious legendary found in the Alola region. It is reminiscent of the Ultra Beasts, even to the point that it is found randomly in tall grass, though the Beast Balls don't work well against it, making determining what it is relatively difficult. It is found at level 75. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Necrozma Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Ancient Classification: Legendary Pokemon, Prism Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Regeneration (Low to Mid-Low), Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation, Flight, Dimensional BFR (Via Ultra Wormholes) Attack Potency: Small Country level (Should be superior to Solgaleo and Lunala), can ignore conventional durability via BFR. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via powerscaling with Speed of Light attack speed (Fires off beams of actual light) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with projectiles and abilities. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown (Being a psychic type legendary likely means it is very intelligent, however the Pokedex entries imply that it is a brute) Weaknesses: Ghost, Dark, and Bug type moves (Prism Armor reduces the weakness by a fourth, though) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Prism Armor: Necrozma takes 25% less damage from super-effective moves. * Moonlight: Necrozma heals itself using the moonlight. It restores different amounts of health depending on the weather and time of day. * Morning Sun: Necrozma uses the rising sun to heal itself. It restores different amounts of health depending on the weather and time of day. * Charge Beam: Necrozma fires a concentrated beam of an electric charge at the enemy. It raises Necrozma's special attack. * Mirror Shot: Necrozma fires a bundle of energy from its polished body. It can lower the accuracy of the opponent. * Metal Claw: Necrozma slashes the opponent with metallic claws. It can raise Necrozma's attack. * Confusion: Necrozma hits the opponent with weak psychic energy that can confuse the target. * Slash: Necrozma rakes the opponent with its claws. It has a high critical hit ratio. * Stored Power: Necrozma attacks the opponent with stored energy. The more statistics boosts, the stronger the move. * Rock Blast: Necrozma relentlessly shoots rocks at the opponent. * Night Slash: Necrozma slashes the foe with darkness energy the instant the opportunity arises. The attack has a high critical hit ratio. * Gravity: Necrozma increases the gravity, forcing all levitating or flying enemies to the ground. * Psycho Cut: Necrozma creates a crescent blade of psychic energy and hurls it at the opponent. It has a high critical hit ratio. * Power Gem: Necrozma attacks with a sparkling ray of light that resembles gemstones. * Autotomize: Necrozma sheds part of its body, sharply upping its speed and reducing its weight by 100 kilograms. * Stealth Rock: Necrozma places a bunch of floating pointed stones around the opponent that remain there indefinitely. They hurt whoever touches them. * Iron Defense: Necrozma sharply increases its defense by hardening its iron like body. * Wring Out: Necrozma wrings the foe. The more health the opponent has, the more damage the move does. * Prismatic Laser: Necrozma's most powerful move. It shoots powerful lasers using the power of a prism. This attack is so powerful that it needs time to recharge. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Psychics Category:Metal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Game Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Aliens Category:Tier 6 Category:Genderless Characters